Operation: Tier 15
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Princess Bubblegum invites Prince Gumball over to her castle, hoping to finally hit tier 15, however, the inexperienced princess must first get advice from the much experienced Marceline, then she must deal with numerous interruptions from her castle inhabitants. I think I'll wait to change the rating.
1. Chapter 1

Operation: Tier 15

Chapter 1

I have wanted to do this for a while, now I am not 100% certain that Tier 15 is going all the way, but for the sake of this story, that's what it means.

* * *

It was a very uneventful day in the Candy Kingdom, the day was half-over and nothing had happened.

A bored Princess Bubblegum was sitting on her couch in her Rock Shirt and hot pink sweatpants, dully flipping through the channels on the television.

"Meh," she groaned, "nothing on."

She switched over to the weather channel, the channel one watches when there is nothing good on at all.

"Plan B," Bubblegum sighed, then called, "Peppermint!"

Peppermint Butler came to her.

"Yes, Princess?" he asked.

"Bring me my phone." Bubblegum requested.

Peppermint Butler brought her the phone.

Bubblegum proceeded to dial the phone.

**~Prince Gumball's Castle~**

At that same time, Prince Gumball was sitting on his own couch in his black, blue fire shirt, and red sweatpants, his day equally uneventful as Bubblegum's. Lord Monochromicorn was curled up on his floor.

Just then he heard his phone ring.

Gumball groaned aloud, not wanting to get up.

"Cinnamon Bun, bring me my phone!" he called passively.

Cinnamon Bun brought him his phone.

"Yo." he answered listlessly.

"He-ey, Bubzy." PB said over the phone.

"Oh, hey," PG replied with more interest, "what's going on?"

"Nothing," Bubblegum said, "at all."

"Same here," Gumball said, "I'd ask you to come over, however, my kitchen needs repairs, because _someone _ignored the "no metal in the microwave" warning."

"I said I was sorry." Cinnamon bun said meekly.

PG pulled his phone away.

"Tell that to my melted microwave." he told Cinnamon Bun irritatedly.

Gumball put his phone back to his ear.

"It's too bad," he sighed, "I was hoping we could...you know...do stuff."

"Stuff?" Bubblegum replied curiously.

"You know..." he said coyly, "mess around."

Bubblegum flinched and her eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" she asked, subtly hopeful.

"Uh huh..." Gumball answered.

"Why don't you come over here," Bubblegum suggested optimistically, "no one's blown up my microwave."

"Well it beats being here." PG said.

"Whoo!" Bubblegum responded gladly.

"Huh?" Gumball replied.

"Nothing," PB said casually, "see you soon, love you, bye."

Then she hung up the phone.

"Yay!" she said joyously, "No more maidenhood!"

She clapped her hands blissfully, until she remembered one discouraging fact...she had no idea what she was doing.

"Wait, I don't know what to do," she said to herself, "I need to consult someone with lots of experience."

bubblegum picked up her phone and called Marceline.

"Hel-lo?" Marceline answered.

"Hey, Marcy," Bubblegum said frantically, "HELP ME!"

* * *

I think I'll do what I did with "Saccharine Science" make the first half of the fic in one persons P.O.V(though the whole story is in third person view) then the other half in the other's P.O.V, only this time it's in Bubblegum's P.O.V first.


	2. Chapter 2

Operation: Tier 15

Chapter 2

Now, advice from our Vampire Queen, Marceline.

* * *

Marceline came to Bubblegum's castle at her behest.

"I'm here." Marceline said.

"Great," Bubblegum said,"get in here!"

She pulled the vampiress into her castle.

"What do you need now?" Marceline asked.

"Advice." Bubblegum said.

"On..." Marceline responded.

"...Tier 15." PB stated.

Marceline looked on strangely.

"I thought we had this talk _years _ago." Marceline said.

"Yeah, I know what it is and I know what people do," Bubblegum voiced, "but I don't know how to go about it, I have zero experience, you k_now_ that."

"We _all_ know that, Bon." Marceline replied.

"But you have more experience than anyone in Ooo," Bubblegum expressed, "you have the savoir-faire, so please...enlighten me."

"All right then," Marceline said, "sit down."

She put her hand on the princess's head and made her sit down on the couch.

"First off, obviously it's totally natural," Marceline told her, "we all have a carnal side, there's not denying that."

"Should I take notes on this?" PB asked.

"You might wanna." Marceline stated.

Bubblegum got a pen and a pad of paper, ready to write down Marceline information.

"One of the most important things when you're doing this is to _stop thinking,_" Marceline said, "you don't think during intimacy you just go for it, because thinking will ruin it."

"Stop thinking." Bubblegum mumbled, writing it down on her paper.

"It's kind of like...playing a drum," Marceline explained, "you gotta hit it a few time until you got a good rhythm going, then once you're going, you don't wanna stop."

"Like...playing...a...drum." PB mumbled, writing it down.

"You also wanna limit how much you talk during," Marceline said, "because too much talking can spoil the moment, especially if you say the wrong thing."

Bubblegum wrote down "Limit Talking."

"And of course you're gonna wanna make sure you're both completely alone," Marceline told her, "because odds, one of you is going to react audibly during."

"Got it." Bubblegum said, continuing to take notes.

"And don't eat too much before hand," Marceline said, "if you eat too much, you'll be all full and bloated, and you won't be any good."

Bubblegum wrote it down.

"Be careful with your hands, you don't wanna leave marks," Marceline instructed, "and if you decide to...you know...travel downward...be gentle."

"I don't think I have to worry about that, Marcy," PB said, "I don't have fangs."

"Still," Marceline said, "you gotta be _gentle_."

PB shrugged and wrote it down.

"Also, you're definitely gonna wanna tie your hair back," Marceline said, "because it can get in the way."

"Noted." PB said.

"And finally, if you're going to be the...upper one...take it easy," Marceline said, "because men. Are. Physically sensitive. Downstairs."

"Got that." Bubblegum replied, writing it down.

* * *

It was hard to write this part without getting too filthy about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Operation: Tier 15

Chapter 3

Chapter 2 in PG (third person)P.O.V, just cause...I felt like.

* * *

After his phone conversation with Princess Bubblegum, Prince Gumball contemplated the fact that he had no experience with "Tier 15".

He had never come close.

After a while of thinking, Gumball looked at his phone.

"Grod, give me strength." he sighed as he dialled the phone.

**~Marshall Lee's house~**

Marshall Lee was sitting on his couch with his cat, Schwabelle, watching television.

Just then his phone rang.

"Guh..." he groaned.

He answered his phone.

"Hello?" he sighed.

"Marshall! Help!" Gumball said frantically.

"What do you want now, Pinky?" Marshall Lee replied.

"I need...advice." Gumball in a strained tone.

"On what?" Marshall asked.

"...Uh..." PG said hesitantly, "...T-Tier 15."

"...Serious?" Marshall responded.

"Eh heh." PG stated.

"I assumed you'd know all about that." ML said.

"I know what it is," Gumball replied, "but I've done it before."

"Why do you need to know _right_ now?" the vampire asked.

"Because, I'm going over Bubbles' place later," Gumball explained, "and I think that's what she wants."

"Well she does always complain about the fact that she's still a virgin." Marshall Lee said.

"I thought girls liked being virgins." Gumball said in return.

"No, no," Marshall voiced, "that would be like pets liking it when they get fixed."

"Got it;" Gumball replied, "could we maybe continue this conversation face to face? I'd rather not risk anyone else hearing this."

"All right," Marshall Lee responded, "I aint got nuttin' better to do anyway."

He hung up his phone.

Gumball hung up his own phone.

Literally two seconds later Marshall Lee arrived at the Candy Castle, via the Door Spell.

"Wow that power comes in handy." PG responded.

"Oh yeah." Marshall stated.

He hung upside down in the air.

"So you wanna know about carnal knowledge?" he sighed.

"Uh huh." Gumball said.

"That's usually something parents are supposed to cover." Marshall Lee said.

"...Not cool." PG responded flatly.

"Anyway," Marshall Lee voiced, "basically...it's like plugging and guitar into an amp outlet, if you force it, it's harmful for both sides, but if you're careful and you do it just right, everything works out in the end."

"Really?" Gumball asked dubiously.

"At least on the first time." Marshall stated.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought." PG replied.

"It's one of the greatest joys in life really," Marshall Lee said, "it's one of those things where once you experience it, you wanna do it again...and again...and again...yeah."

"So I've heard." Gumball said in return.

"Hearing about it is nothing compared to actually doing it." Marshall Lee informed.

"So...is it gonna hurt?" Gumball asked.

"On the first time? Of course it's gonna hurt." Marshall Lee answered.

"Oh." PG replied.

"But once you get halfway through it, you forget you're even hurting." Marshall stated.

"What if she wants me to...you know...descend her frame." Gumball said.

Marshall Lee looked on strangely.

"Anyone who wishes to slide earthward, or requests for such, on the first time, is hands down a bona fide slut." he voiced.

"Noted." Gumball replied.

"However, if it's manual action she's looking for, that's okay." Marshall stated.

"So...hands yes, speaking orifice no?" Gumball replied.

"Yes sir." Marshall Lee said.

"Okay, I wouldn't be getting anywhere if I did not question why." PG expressed.

"Because, it's easier to be gentle manually than it is to be spew spout wise...especially if you have fangs." Marshall explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Gumball said.

Suddenly, Flame Prince rushed in through the window, leaving scattered flames around, which quickly went out.

"'Sup?" he said casually.

"What are you doing here!?" Gumball questioned irritatedly.

"I was passing by when I heard your conversation, and after five minutes of eavesdropping I decided to intrude." Flame Prince said coolly.

"Way to be straightforward...for once." PG responded.

"Anyway," Flame Prince said to Marshall Lee, "you're wasting your time, he could never even get to tier 9 without freaking out."

"I only passed out because I was overheating!" Gumball uttered.

"Wait what?" Marshall Lee responded.

"Still, it was a total waste of fire proofing." Flame Prince said dryly.

"So what," PG added, "why are you so cool about it? You've never gone all the way."

"Actually, yes, I did." Flame Prince replied.

"What? Liar." Gumball retorted.

"No he's not," Marshall said, "I'm a vampire, I can tell."

"Well who would...or even could...go Tier 15 with you?" PG questioned Flame Prince.

"None of your damn business," Flame Prince answered, "it was one of the princesses, nevermind who."

"Flame Princess...right?" Gumball inquired.

"No, she's with...uh...someone else," Flame Prince said, "I can't say who, due to an impasse."

"That is also the truth." Marshall Lee stated.

"Can we just get back to my situation?" Gumball requested.

"Basically, you just gotta dig deep,_ really_ deep." Flame Prince advised.

He rushed to Gumball's lab and came back with a pair of Gumball's lab gloves.

"You might need these." FP stated.

"It's only gonna be my first time." Gumball said warily.

"Anything can happen," Flame Prince replied, "girls can be into some _weird _stuff."

"Oh, so very true." Marshall Lee agreed.

"Look, if you can get her sounding like a dolphin loaded on caffeine, then you're doing it right." Flame Prince told Gumball.

"Dolphin? Being a fire elemental, how would you know what a dolphin sounds like?" Gumball inquired.

"...This is about you, not me." Flame Prince replied nonchalantly.

* * *

Next, hopefully the fun will begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Operation: Tier 15

Chapter 4

Getting closer

* * *

Marceline was still at Princess Bubblegum's castle, and they made it so Marceline could feed PB information without being seen.

"So I'll just put this thing in my ear," Bubblegum said, putting a small device in her ear and handing a different device to Marceline, which she was to wear on her head, "and you'll talk through this thing while hiding."

"All righty," Marceline said, "as long as I don't have to actually watch."

"No," Bubblegum said, "no, that would be weird on all sides."

"Right;" Marceline replied, "so anyway, if you need anything, talk through this."

"Got it." Bubblegum said.

Bubblegum made sure the listening device in her ear was working.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now, you wait," Marceline said, "and be prepared."

"I am so prepared," Bubblegum said excitedly, "I'm gonna get laid!"

**~Outside PB's castle~**

"Would you just go in there." Marshall Lee urged.

"Don't rush me!" Prince Gumball replied.

"He's not gonna do it." Flame Prince stated.

"I will too!" Gumball responded.

"You chickened out every other time," Flame Prince said coolly, "this time won't be any different."

"You don't know that." Gumball responded angrily.

"Your not proving anything by standing out here!" Marshall Lee said impatiently.

"He won't do it," Flame Prince said, "because in reality he likes being a virgin because it makes feel like he's better than everyone else."

"Get bent!" Gumball uttered.

He ran up to the castle and pounded on the door.

"Jerkish Flame Prince," he muttered, "with the mental prodding and friggin' verbal abuse."

"I knew that would work." Flame Prince said.

"And now we assume the position." Marshall Lee said.

He turned invisible, then he and Flame Prince slithered around to the other side of the castle.

* * *

Pretty sure the next chapter will be longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Operation: Tier 15

Chapter 5

Moving on.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum heard knocking at her castle door.

"Good luck." Marceline said, turning invisible.

She opened her door.

"Heh, Bel..." he said.

"Sweet, your here!" PB responded.

She grabbed Gumball by his arm and pulled him inside.

Flame Prince and Marshall Lee were still watching from outside.

"She seem overly eager." Flame Prince said.

"That can be easily seen as a red flag." Marshall Lee stated.

Bubblegum dragged Gumball into her castle.

"Pace yourself, little Bonnie," Marceline said through the ear piece, "a mood must be set before one gets any action."

"One moment, babe." Bubblegum said.

She left him there, then ran to her bedroom.

Bubblegum ran over to her bed and stashed her "Tier 15" notes under her mattress for later.

Gumball waited in the hallway for PB to return.

An excited Bubblegum was running around her bedroom, shutting and locking every window.

Flame Prince and Marshall Lee were still outside.

"You think anything's happened yet?" Flame Prince asked.

"No, no, young one," Marshall Lee said, "it takes time to create a good sensual ambience."

Inside, Bubblegum pulled down all the shades in her bedroom.

Marceline reappeared.

"I hope you don't actually plan on coming in here anytime soon." she stated.

"Of course not," Bubblegum laughed, "what would I be if I did?"

"Pushy." Marceline said, then she disappeared again.

"Right," PB sighed, "now back to Bubba."

Bubblegum returned to the hall where Gumball was still waiting.

"I'm back." she said.

"Great, so...what now?" Gumball asked, glancing toward the princess's open bedroom, her bed within his sight.

"Uhh...sitting room," Bubblegum uttered, "now!"

"Oh," Gumball replied flatly, "okay."

He followed as Bubblegum dragged him along, an act which he was starting to get used to.

**~One Hour Later~**

Bubblegum and Gumball were sitting quietly on Bubblegum's couch, watching the weather channel, as there was nothing on at all.

After getting the green light from Marceline, via their communication devices, Bubblegum decided that it was time to get into action.

PB slid closer to PG until she was pressed up against him, resting against his side with her head against his shoulder.

Her enticing gestures and the way she looked up at him so mesmerically reminded him of the past mannerisms of a certain Flame Royal in the same position.

On impulse, Gumball put his arms around her.

They just started kissing, when they were interrupted.

"Princess!" Peppermint Butler called.

Bubblegum reluctantly pulled away from PG.

"What?" she called back, "I'm very busy!"

She got up and headed in the direction of the commotion.

Gumball remained on the couch.

Right then, Marshall Lee pushed the first window open.

"Get anywhere yet?" he asked.

"No." Gumball stated.

"I told ya he wouldn't do it!" Flame Prince called from outside.

"I'll get to it!" Gumball responded, "We just got interrupted, that's all."

"Sometimes it takes a while," Marshall Lee said, "especially if there are other people around."

"If that's the case," Flame Prince called again, "then that explains a lot!"

"Enough!" Gumball yelled.

He got up and pushed the window shut, then sat back down on the couch.

Meanwhile, Bubblegum entered her kitchen, from where Peppermint Butler called.

She found Pep B. and Cinnamon Bun standing by the kitchen sink.

"What do you want?" she asked irritatedly, "_What _do you _want_?"

"Cinnamon Bun clogged the sink." Peppermint Butler stated.

"How?" Bubblegum questioned.

"We were throwing away old left overs," Cinnamon Bun explained, "and I didn't know spaghetti couldn't go down the sink..."

"Whatever!" PB responded impatiently, "Fix it, remove it, I don't care! Just please let me get back to my own business."

"Yes Princess Bubblegum." Pep B. and CB said in unison.

Bubblegum then proceeded to walk back to the sitting room.

"This better not become a reoccurring thing." she muttered.

* * *

I'm glad I actually got another chapter down.

I just turned 18 yesterday, so I'm feeling a tiny bit more courageous. Hopefully I can make this fic a good one.


	6. Chapter 6

Operation Tier 15

Chapter 6

Moving on.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum returned to her sitting room where Prince Gumball was still waiting.

"I'm back," Bubblegum sighed, "there was just a little problem in the kitchen."

She jumped back onto the couch.

"Okay," Bubblegum said, "proceed."

She pulled the prince in for more kissing.

For five minutes they were able to make out without any interruptions.

Unfortunately, just as Bubblegum tried to move things forward, they heard another disturbance in the kitchen.

They could hear stuff hitting the floor.

"Ignore that." PB told Gumball.

She tried to continue on with the moment.

"Princess Bubblegum." Cinnamon Bun called from the kitchen.

"No!" Bubblegum responded irritatedly.

"There's water everywhere!" Peppermint Butler called.

"I don't care!" Bubblegum groaned.

They heard yet another clattering noise.

"Ah!" Cinnamon Bun yelled, "There goes the pipe!"

Bubblegum reluctantly got up off the couch.

"I'm coming!" shouted angrily.

She looked back at the prince on her couch.

"Stay!" she ordered.

Then she left the sitting room again.

"Progress made," PG sighed, "zero."

Bubblegum went to her kitchen again, this time finding it a waterlogged disaster.

"Really!? Really?" the princess uttered, "What? Why? How?" _Who_!?"

"We were trying to unclog the sink," Peppermint Butler explained, "but the sink over flowed, and we tried to get it to stop, but in the process the pipe fell off."

"Fix my kitchen," PB growled, "and then stop messing around!"

"We're sorry." Cinnamon Bun whined.

"Cinnamon Bun," Bubblegum said gritting her teeth, "you have problems, so I can't get that upset with you."

She then turned to Peppermint Butler.

"As for _you_," Bubblegum said abrasively, "you are the one who is supposed to keep him out of trouble!"

"I know," Peppermint Butler said tensely, "I'm doing the best I can, I'm just one candy!"

"Just stop with the interruptions," Bubblegum asserted, "your princess is trying to score!"

Then she stormed out of the kitchen.

"What exactly is she trying to score?" Cinnamon Bun wondered.

"We'll have a talk later." Peppermint Butler replied, placing his hand on CB's arm.

* * *

I personally feel that Cinnamon Bun and Peppermint Butler don't get enough screen time, which is disappointing, because they are both fairly entertaining.


	7. Chapter 7

Operation Tier 15

Chapter 7

continuing on.

* * *

After the second interruption in the kitchen, Bubblegum wanted to make sure it would not happen again.

"Marcy." Bubblegum called quietly.

The vampire revealed herself.

"Yo." she replied.

"I need you to do something for me." Bubblegum voiced.

Moments later, back in the kitchen Cinnamon Bun and Peppermint Butler were still trying to fix the sink.

In the process of trying to clean up, CB inadvertently broke off one of the faucet knobs.

Just as he was about to call for Princess Bubblegum, Marceline appeared behind Cinnamon Bun and Peppermint Butler and covered their mouths with her hands.

"Shhh," she said quietly, "Bonners called said "No Score-Blockers"."

Cinnamon Bun and Peppermint Butler looked at each other nervously.

"Come on now," Marceline told them, "don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you."

She then dragged Pep B. and CB from the kitchen and locked them in Bubblegum's basement.

Marceline returned to PB.

"It is done." the vampiress stated.

"Good," Bubblegum replied, "now back to business."

"One more thing," Marceline told her, "though they don't like to admit it, men _love _bellyrubs."

"They do?" Bubblegum replied.

"_Love'em_." Marceline affirmed, the she disappeared again.

She once again returned to Prince Gumball in the sitting room.

"Okay, hopefully there will be no more problems from here on out." Bubblegum said.

"So what now?" Gumball asked.

"We should go to my bedroom now!" Bubblegum uttered.

"Yay!" Gumball responded, quickly standing up, "I mean, all righty then."

Bubblegum grabbed his arm once again and dragged him to her bedroom, then she locked the door behind her.

"No more distractions." she muttered.

Gumball looked around at the room.

"So...pink." he stated.

"Yes...pink," Bubblegum said, "because I am a girl, and I rule candy."

"My room is pink too," Gumball said, staring at the ceiling, "no 'cause I like, more so because it matched."

"Marceline," Bubblegum said quietly into her communication device, "he's becoming hesitant."

"You may wanna speed it up a little before he gets second thoughts." Marceline advised in return.

Bubblegum put her arms around Gumball's next and made him look at her.

"Hey," she said casually, "look, I'm still here."

She started kissing the prince amorously.

Just then, she heard noises in the basement and Cinnamon Bun and Peppermint Butler were complaining.

Bubblegum stomped on the ground to make them stop.

Then she heard more noises.

"Princess!" Manfried the pinata yelled.

"Why!?" she groaned aloud.

Gumball looked at the ground.

"You stay here." Bubblegum told Gumball.

She walked out to the main hall where Manfried was.

"Why does everyone insist on keeping me forever chaste!" PB uttered.

"Princess," Manfried said, "Cinnamon Bun and Peppermint Butler..."

Before he could finish, Bubblegum grabbed him and pulled him off his string.

"No...more...interruptions." she growled.

Bubblegum then took him to the basement as well and threw him down with Cinnamon Bun and Peppermint Butler.

"Now everybody," BUbblegum ordered, "SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Marceline appeared again.

"Marceline..." Bubblegum said.

"I'm on it." Marceline replied.

Then she flew down into the basement to keep the "score-blockers" under control.

Bubblegum then returned to her bedroom, where Gumball was still waiting.

"Last interruption," she said, "I _swear_."

She then resumed kissing him.

After about five minutes of making out, Bubblegum wanted to move on.

She moved her foot behind Gumball's feet and subtly pushed him, making him stumble backwards onto her bed. Then she dropped down over top of him on all fours.

"Wow." Gumball responded.

"Shhh," Bubblegum said, planting her hand over his mouth, "no more talking."

She kissed him on the mouth, then she started kissing his pink neck.

The prince lay on the mattress, growing more and more pliant under the princess's hold.

* * *

Still going, just trying to see how I'm gonna go about this without getting weird.


	8. Chapter 8

Operation: Tier 15

Chapter 8

More stuff.

* * *

Outside Princess Bubblegum's castle, Marshall Lee and Flame Prince were still waiting to see if they could hear anything that would count as either progress or a red flag.

"Nothing yet," Marshall Lee sighed, "aside from Princess Bubblegum flippin' out at her castle inhabitants."

"Who knows what'll happen," Flame Prince said, "if anything at all."

"I don't know," Marshall said, "I have _some _faith in young princey, virgin girls can get pretty...eager."

"Maybe so," Flame Prince said in return, "but it does no good if the receiving end is afraid to touch or be touched."

Just then Marshall's sensitive ears picked up some noise.

He flew to the side of the castle, he did not look in the windows, he just listened.

"What do you hear?" Flame Prince asked curiously.

Marshall Lee put his ear to the castle wall.

"Yep," he informed, "they're in her bedroom, progress is being made."

"H-How do you know?" Flame Prince asked.

"I know the sound of a giving mattress when I hear it." Marshall answered.

"For real?" Flame Prince responded, "In the past he could never bring himself to kiss a girl without something bad happening, then when a new choice was offered he tapped out in the middle of Tier 8, but now he's in _her _bed? What kind of sense is that?"

"You might not want to make that comment around anyone else." Marshall Lee advised.

"Why not?" Flame Prince retorted.

"Because some people may write it off as _jealoussss_." Marshall Lee replied.

Flame Prince looked at him, and though his expression was deadpan, his yellow eyes were enlarged.

"Hold on now," he said reasonably, "I am not jealous, I'm not, because if I were jealous that would imply something, but I'm not jealous, so there should be no implications."

"Of course not," Marshall Lee said, "you shouldn't have a reason to be jealous if you and Water Princess have already made it to the top."

Flame Prince was about to respond, but he stopped when he realized the mentioning of his girlfriend Water Princess, who was supposed to be a secret.

"What? How? Where?" the Fire Prince uttered.

"One night in the Mountain Kingdom," Marshall answered, "Marceline and I were there and we saw you with Water Princess."

"Marceline knows too?" Flame Prince groaned.

"It's not like we told anyone," Marshall Lee said, "I don't care who anyone dates, you could date a fish and I wouldn't care, I'd probably laugh, but I wouldn't care nonetheless."

"Okay then." Flame Prince replied.

* * *

I did this because I wanted to do a moment with Marshall Lee and Flame Prince interacting.


	9. Chapter 9

Operation: Tier 15

Chapter 9

Still going.

* * *

In Princess Bubblegum's bedroom, the young candy royals were still on PB's bed slowly but surely trying to progress in their action.

Prince Gumball lay docile on the mattress while Bubblegum continued kissing him repeatedly, spending a good amount of time on his neck.

As PB removed her lips from her boyfriend's collar-bone, she felt that she was going too slow.

"_I need to move on to Tier 5._" she thought.

Bubblegum thought about everything Marceline told her.

She grabbed Gumball's sleeves and started pulling on them.

"Shirt. Off. Now." the princess stated.

"Okay," Gumball replied, "for once I don't need it in this situation."

Gumball pulled his arms back through the sleeves as Bubblegum pulled the black flame-pattern shirt off over his head.

PB planted her hand on Gumball's bare, pink belly.

PG flinched.

"Nah! Your hands are cold!" he uttered.

"Shut up!" Bubblegum responded tensely.

Remembering what Marceline said about men liking belly rubs, Bubblegum, not really knowing what to do next, just proceeded to lightly move her hand in a circular motion on Gumball's pink abdomen.

Gumball squirmed subtly as the princess rubbed his unclothed belly, finding that he was actually enjoying it.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Bubblegum said tensely.

"That's okay," Gumball sighed, "me neither."

PB shifted slightly, while Gumball just laid there as the princess continued to rub his midsection.

After a while, Gumball started to feel tired, driving him to yawn.

Bubblegum pulled her hand back.

"_Do not make him fall asleep yet_," she thought to herself, "_the other princesses will hold this against you forever, especially Flame Princess_."

Bubblegum tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

"_Grod_," she thought again, "_give me strength._"

PB looked down at the Gumball's smooth, pink belly, and it only took one minute for desire to take over.

"_...and...there it is_." she thought.

Gumball lay on the bed with his eyes closed, and was startled when he felt Princess Bubblegum put her mouth on his stomach. He looked down, seeing Bubblegum repeatedly pressing her lips against his pink midsection.

He was about to respond, but Bubblegum pressed her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh..." she urged quietly, "no talking!"

Then Bubblegum ran her tongue up along Gumball's bare, sweet torso, making the prince flinch with excitement.

"_Tier 7_." he thought.

The princess then started to pull the covers up over top of them.

"What are you doing?" Gumball asked.

"Um...something." Bubblegum replied.

Gumball tensed when he felt Bubblegum run her hands down to his hips, and then she began to tug at the rim of his pants.

"I..." PG uttered.

"Don't talk!" Bubblegum yelled, as she slid his pink pants off of his waist.

"_Oh my G..._" Gumball though as Bubblegum began to reposition herself on top of him.

At that same time Marceline was still keeping Cinnamon Bun, Peppermint Butler, and Manfried in the basement, when she heard Gumball shriek in surprise and Bubblegum squeal "Your welcome!" in return.

"I'm so proud." Marceline said contently.

Outside, Marshall Lee and Flame Prince heard the same thing from Bubblegum's bedroom.

"Ah," Marshall sighed, "I am so proud."

"Big deal," Flame Prince scoffed, "I got to Tier 15 first!"

"Don't ruin it." Marshall Lee responded.

* * *

Yeah, I'm not 100% sure if this will hit the M rating.


	10. Chapter 10

Operation: Tier 15

Chapter 10

Moving on.

* * *

An hour into their inexperienced shot at full-on physical intimacy, Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball were now just lying side-by-side, half-dressed in PB's bed.

Both were at a loss of what to do next.

"So uh...what now?" Gumball asked.

"I don't know," Bubblegum said anxiously, "I don't know! I've never gotten this far before!"

"Me neither," Gumball said, "I usually chicken out at Tier 9."

"I think we at least hit 10...maybe." PB said.

"Should we stop?" Gumball asked.

"No!" Bubblegum answered frantically.

"How long have we been...here?" PG wondered.

"An hour," Bubblegum said, "of course 50 of the of the minutes were mostly based on just getting our clothes off."

"Half of our clothes," Gumball added, "why do we where so many clothes? I mean it's not like were being indecent if we just dress like the others."

"That doesn't matter," PB said "we're not even halfway done, just let me think."

She thought for about five seconds.

"I have an idea," Bubblegum gasped, climbing out of the bed, "bear with me here."

She pulled her pants up further and went to her bedroom door, then she turned the dial on the device on her earpiece.

"Marceline," she called quietly into her device, "come here."

Marceline came to the door.

"Yo." she responded.

"I need you to go to my fridge and get..." she whispered into Marceline's ear.

Marceline's eyes widened with interest.

"Oh, so you _are _going that route," she said, "wait here."

In the room, PG was laying on the bed, waiting for Bubblegum to return.

Soon, Bubblegum came back into the room with a box full of glass bottles, full of a familiar substance.

"Is that...?" Gumball replied.

"Yep, Royal Chug." Bubblegum said holding up a bottle of the potent beverage.

Gumball looked at her warily.

"How'd you get that?" he asked.

"I'll be honest," PB explained, "Flame Princess got the recipe from someone on the inside, not Flame Prince apparently, but she wouldn't elaborate on it."

Gumball thought about that.

Bubblegum shrugged.

"Oh well," she said, "get drinkin', G."

Meanwhile, Marceline was hanging out, guarding Bubblegum's basement door to keep the disruptive castle workers inside. To pass the time, the Vampire Quen went through one of Bubblegum's boxes of miscellaneous stuff.

"Wow" she said, "this stuff is old."

Marceline then found something interesting, an old picture of a familiar, fiery face.

"Flame Princess?" Marceline responded, "Yeah, this stuff really is old."

Just then the basement door opened up slightly, Cinnamon Bun and peppermint Butler looking out.

"Can we come out now?" Peppermint Butler asked.

"No!" Marceline yelled, grabbing a broom, "Get back in the basement!"

She whacked the door with the broom until the candy men closed the door.

Marceline then barricaded the door with her own Axe-Bass.

"Okay," she said, pulling the box closer, "what else is in here?"

Marceline continued to go through the box which was full of old books, old lab equipment, and a mess of old pictures of Flame Princess.

* * *

There it is, a new chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Operation Tier 15

Chapter 11

Moving on.

* * *

Outside Princess Bubblegum's Castle, Marshall Lee and Flame Prince were still hanging out.

"I wonder how they're doing in there." Marshall voiced.

"Should we check?" Flame Prince wondered.

"No, no," Marshall Lee said, "one of the most important rules about T15: No one is to interrupt!"

"Do you actually have all these rules written down somewhere?" FP asked, "Or do you just make them up as you go along?"

With absolutely no hesitation whatsoever, Marshall Lee reached into his pocket, pulling out a small black book, and showed it to Flame Prince.

Flame Prince looked at the book, which actually read "The Guide to Tier 15 By. Marshall Lee" on the front cover at the bottom of which also read "Recommended 18+ Years".

"Well would you look at that." FP remarked.

"Yeah," Marshall said, "I put 18+ years, but once kids hit that "Holy crap the urges!" stage, well, what can you do?"

"I know," Flame Prince replied, "you should hear what Fionna or Finn say or do when they think they're all alone."

"I can only imagine." Marshall said, "If I wanted too I could read their minds, but I don't wanna find out something I would regret knowing."

Flame Prince then thought about.

"Actually," he offered, "you should probably read Fionna's mind sometime, you might be surprised."

"Nah, I don't need to spy on her thoughts," the Vampire King stated, "if she had something to tell me I'm sure she would."

"You'd think that," Flame Prince continued, "but you really should actually hear what she's thinking."

Marshall Lee thought about it.

"I think I already know what she's thinking." he said.

"Yeah?" FP replied.

"Weapons, Monster fighting, Adventure, boys might be in there somewhere, and Sleep," Marshall voiced, "that probably sums it up right there."

"You're onto something with the "boys" part," FP led on, "is there anything else you think might be weighing in that mind...maybe thoughts and or feelings towards some boy, or more likely man, in particular?"

Marshall thought about it again.

"Eh, no," he said, "I think she would be upset if I found out about anything like that."

Flame Prince looked on bewildered.

"Um, no," Flame Prince voiced, "I think she would be the exact opposite of upset..."

Marshall Lee, apparently having stopped listening, flew over to the castle door.

"Let's go in the castle," he said, "I'm tired of just sitting out here."

Flame Prince rolled his eyes and followed the Vampire King into the castle.

"Why so dense?" he sighed aloud.

* * *

I realized I hadn't done a Marshall Lee and Flame Prince moment in a while, so I threw one in there because I thought it was needed.


	12. Chapter 12

Operation: Tier 15

Chapter 12

Moving on.

* * *

Down in the basement of PB's basement, Peppermint Butler and Cinnamon Bun were still trying to pass the time before someone would let them out.

The candy men were sitting on the floor of the basement, Cinnamon Bun found some of Princess Bubblegum's old test tubes and began to tap them together repeatedly, causing a light, but audible, ringing noise.

It did not take long for Peppermint Butler to become annoyed with CB's act.

"Cinnamon Bun," Pep B. requested calmly, "please stop."

Cinnamon Bun did not listen.

"Cinna B.," Pep B. requested more firmly, "_please_ stop."

When Cinnamon Bun refused to listen a second time, the candy butler's patience finally ran out.

"STOP IT!" Pep B. snarled in a demonic tone.

Cinnamon Bun flinched and dropped the test tubes.

"Thank you." Peppermint Butler said docily.

"Ohh," CB groaned, "I'm so bored."

"I know," Peppermint Butler sighed, "so am I. What could we do down here?"

Both thought for a moment.

"Oh, I know!" Cinnamon Bun said, "You could teach me how to kiss."

Peppermint Butler looked on blankly for several seconds.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Pep B. said flatly.

He turned and went in the opposite direction.

"Boy, I'm getting thirsty," Peppermint Butler voiced, "I wonder if PB has anything down here."

He looked around until he found a big metal door, which surprisingly lead to a freezer.

"Now how long has_ this_ been down here?" he wondered, pulling the freezer door open.

Cinnamon Bun joined him.

"What's in there?" he asked.

"Let's find out." Pep B. said.

The two candy being entered the freezer to investigate, finding that the freezer was full of nothing but several bottles upon bottles of some mysterious beverage. Peppermint Butler took a bottle off the shelf and read the label, "Royal Chug? Never heard of it."

"Anything with "Chug" on the label has to drinkable." Cinnamon Bun stated.

"I _am _thirsty." Pep B. said.

Peppermint Butler pulled the cap off the bottle and sampled its contents.

"How is it?" CB wondered.

Pep B. coughed, as the drink turned out to be a tad strong.

"It's rather potent," the butler said, then took another drink, "but it's sweet and all fizz-like."

Cinnamon Bun decided to try some for himself, he grabbed a bottle, opened it, and proceeded to drink the beverage.

"Oh, you were right," CB groaned, "it is strong, but it's good."

The two continued drinking until their bottles were empty.

"Wow," Pep B voiced, "this is really good!"

"I want more!" CB said.

"Well then," Peppermint Butler said, "let's have more!"

They went on to drink more and more of PB's inventory.

* * *

I know this seemed pointless, but I didn't want to just forget about CB and Pep B., so I gave them their own chapter.

Has anyone else ever thought of a Cinnamon BunxPeppermint Butler pairing? I would call it...CinnaMint!


End file.
